gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Neil Patrick Harris
Neil Patrick Harris (Albuquerque, 15 giugno 1973) è un attore, cantante, doppiatore, ballerino, presentatore e prestigiatore statunitense, noto soprattutto per la serie televisiva Doogie Howser e la sitcom How I Met Your Mother - Alla fine arriva mamma. Nel corso della sua carriera ha ricevuto 4 nomination agli Young Artist Awards (vincendone 3), 6 nomination agli Emmy Awards (vincendone 2), 4 nomination ai Golden Globe e 4 nomination ai People's Choice Awards(vincendone 3). Nato ad Albuquerque e cresciuto a Ruidoso nel Nuovo Messico, figlio degli avvocati Sheila e Ron Harris, debutta al cinema a quindici anni nel film Il grande cuore di Clara, con Whoopi Goldberg, in un ruolo che gli vale una nomination ai Golden Globe 1989. In seguito ottiene piccole partecipazioni a telefilm come Blossom - Le avventure di una teenager e In viaggio nel tempo. Diventa molto popolare come protagonista della serie TV Doogie Howser che racconta le vicende di un medico adolescente, ruolo che ricopre dal 1989al 1993 e per il quale si aggiudica tre Young Artist Award, un People's Choice Award e una nomination ai Golden Globe. Grazie alla popolarità acquisita, nel 1991 appare anche in un episodio de I Simpson (episodio 3x04 "Bart l'assassino") e interpreta il Dr. Doogie Howser in un episodio di''Pappa e ciccia. Dopo svariati lavori televisivi, tra cui un episodio della serie ''La signora in giallo, nel 1997 recita nel film di fantascienza Starship Troopers - Fanteria dello spazio, dove interpreta il Colonnello Carl Jenkins. Nel 2000 recita con Madonna e Rupert Everett in Sai che c'è di nuovo? e nel 2004 impersona una folle parodia di sé stesso in American Trip - Il primo viaggio non si scorda mai e nel sequel del 2008 Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay. Nel frattempo si dedica anche al teatro: nel 1997 interpreta Mark Cohen nel musical Rent (ruolo per il quale si aggiudica un Drama League Award), nel 2002 debutta a Broadway in Proof nel ruolo di Hal, l'anno dopo è in Cabaret come Emcee e successivamente partecipa a molti altri musical di successo. Presta la voce a Peter Parker in Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, recita nella sitcom Stark Raving Mad, nel film TV Miracolo di Natale (The Christmas Blessing) e appare come guest star in telefilm come Will & Grace, Criminal Intent e Numb3rs. Nel 2005 diviene uno dei protagonisti della sitcom della CBS How I Met Your Mother - Alla fine arriva mamma, dove ricopre il ruolo del ricco donnaioloBarney Stinson. Nel 2008 Joss Whedon lo vuole come protagonista del suo Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, una serie musicale in tre atti distribuita esclusivamente sul web e in DVD, la cui interpretazione gli farà vincere uno Streamy Awards come miglior attore maschile in una web commedia. Neil Patrick Harris nel 2011 Nell'ottobre 2009 presta la sua voce per il personaggio "Dj Veteran" nel videogioco Saints Row 2 e nel 2010 è ancora la voce di Peter Parker nel videogioco Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. Nel 2009 inizia anche una nuova carriera come presentatore televisivo, presenta infatti la 63ª edizione deiTony Awards, la 61ª edizione degli Emmy Awards, la 7ª edizione dei TV Land Awards, un episodio delSaturday Night Live (episodio 34x12) ed è inoltre giudice ospite alle selezioni della 9ª stagione di American Idol tenutesi a Dallas in Texas. A marzo del 2010 apre a sorpresa l'82ª cerimonia degli Oscar e ad agosto vince i suoi primi due Emmy Award[1]: come miglior Guest star in una serie TV commedia per Glee(episodio 1x19 "Dream On") e come presentatore del miglior programma televisivo dell'anno per la cerimonia dei Tony Awards. Dal 2007 al 2010 ha sempre avuto una nomination agli Emmy Awards e due nomination ai Golden Globe (nel 2009 e nel 2010) come "Best Supporting Actor in a Comedy" ovvero miglior attore non protagonista in una serie TV commedia per How I Met Your Mother senza però mai riuscire a vincere. Nell'agosto del 2010 dirige la produzione artistica del rock musical Rent rappresentato all'Hollywood Bowlcon Vanessa Hudgens nella parte di Mimi. Nel 2011 vince il suo secondo People's Choice Award come miglior attore preferito dal pubblico in una serie TV commedia e un Critics' Choice Television Award come miglior attore non protagonista in una serie TV commedia per How I Met Your Mother. Il 12 giugno 2011 è per la seconda volta sul palco dei Tony Awards alla conduzione della 65ª edizione della manifestazione e nell'occasione apre la cerimonia con un ironico numero musicale dal titolo Broadway: It's Not Just For Gays Anymore!. Il 2011 ritorna al cinema in Beastly, I Puffi (The Smurfs), A Very Harold & Kumar Christmas, nella commedia indipendente The Best and the Brightest e I Muppet, mentre è a teatro con il musical di Stephen Sondheim Company.[7] Inoltre, dopo l'esordio come regista alla direzione di un episodio della quinta stagione di How I Met Your Mother - Alla fine arriva mamma (episodio 5x13, "Gelosia"), è di nuovo dietro la macchina da presa per la lavorazione del pilot di una nuova serie CBS e per la direzione della commedia romantica indipendente Aaron and Sarah. Neil ha inoltre vinto un Emmy per la sua performance come Bryan Ryan nella serie televisiva Glee nell'episodio "Continua a sognare". Appassionato di magia fin da ragazzo, è un illusionista dilettante come il personaggio da lui interpretato in How I Met Your Mother - Alla fine arriva mamma: Barney Stinson. Fa parte del consiglio di direzione del Magic Castle di Hollywood, l'esclusivo club privato per appassionati di magia. Nel 2006 ha vinto il Tannen's Magic Louis Award, nel 2008 ha presentato i World Magic Awards, partecipato come ospite d'onore al programma televisivo Top Chef Masters realizzato al Magic Castle e nell'estate 2011 diretto il one-man show di magia "The Expert at the Card Table". Nel 2010 il TIME ha inserito Harris fra le 100 persone più influenti del mondo. Il 15 settembre 2011, come era stato preannunciato nel giugno dell'anno precedente, l'attore ha ricevuto la sua stella sulla celebre Walk of Fame di Hollywood. Vita privata http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Neil_Patrick_Harris&action=edit&section=2 modifica Neil Patrick Harris con il compagno David Burtka. Negli anni novanta è stato fidanzato con Christine Taylor. Nel novembre del 2006, quando la sua relazione con l'attore David Burtka era stata resa pubblica, l'attore ha fatto coming out, dichiarando alla rivista''People'' di essere gay. I due attori, che sono stabilmente insieme dal 2004, sono padri di due gemelli, i piccoli Harper Grace e Gideon Scott, nati da madre surrogata il 12 ottobre 2010. Il 25 giugno 2011 poche ore dopo la firma della legge che rende legale il matrimonio fra persone dello stesso sesso nello stato di New York, la coppia ha manifestato tramite Twitter l'intenzione di volersi presto sposare. Cinemahttp://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Neil_Patrick_Harris&action=edit&section=4 modifica *''Il grande cuore di Clara'' (Clara's Heart), regia di Robert Mulligan (1988) *''Amico venuto dallo spazio'' (Purple People Eater), regia di Linda Shayne (1988) *''Animal Room, regia di Craig Singer (1995) *Starship Troopers - Fanteria dello spazio'' (Starship Troopers), regia di Paul Verhoeven (1997) *''La proposta'' (The Proposition), regia di Lesli Linka Glatter (1998) *''Sai che c'è di nuovo?'' (The Next Best Thing), regia di John Schlesinger (2000) *''The Mesmerist, regia di Gil Cates Jr. (2002) *Undercover Brother, regia di Malcolm D. Lee (2002) *American Trip - Il primo viaggio non si scorda mai'' (Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle), regia di Danny Leiner (2004) *''Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay, regia di Jon Hurwitz e Hayden Schlossberg (2008) *Prop 8: The Musical, regia di Adam Shankman - cortometraggio (2008) *Dracula's Daughters vs. the Space Brains, regia di Frank Ippolito e Ezekiel Zabrowski - cortometraggio (2010) *Beastly, regia di Daniel Barnz (2011) *The Best and the Brightest, regia di Josh Shelov (2011)'' *''I Puffi'' (The Smurfs), regia di Raja Gosnell (2011) *''I Muppet'' (The Muppets), regia di James Bobin (2011) *''A Very Harold & Kumar Christmas, regia di Todd Strauss-Schulson (2011) *I Puffi 2'' (The Smurfs 2), regia di Raja Gosnell (2013) Televisione http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Neil_Patrick_Harris&action=edit&section=5 modifica Neil Patrick Harris agli Streamy Awards2009*''La mondana e lo stallone'' (Too Good to Be True), regia di Christian I. Nyby II – film TV (1988) *''Hallmark Hall of Fame'' – serie TV, episodio 38x02 (1989) *''B.L. Stryker'' – serie TV, episodio 1x05 (1989) *''La straniera'' (Cold Sassy Tree), regia di Joan Tewkesbury – film TV (1989) *''Doogie Howser'' (Doogie Howser, M.D.) – serie TV, 97 episodi (1989-1993) *''Stranger in the Family, regia di Donald Wrye – film TV (1991) *Blossom - Le avventure di una teenager'' (Blossom) – serie TV, episodio 2x09 (1992) *''Pappa e ciccia'' (Roseanne) – serie TV, episodio 4x16 (1992) *''Capitol Critters'' – serie TV, 13 episodi (1992-1995) *''For Our Children: The Concert'' – film TV (1993) *''In viaggio nel tempo'' (Quantum Leap) – serie TV, episodio 5x16 (1993) *''La signora in giallo'' (Murder, She Wrote) – serie TV, episodio 9x19 (1993) *''A Family Torn Apart, regia di Craig R. Baxley – film TV (1993) *Snowbound: The Jim and Jennifer Stolpa Story, regia di Christian Duguay – film TV (1994) *The Man in the Attic, regia di Graeme Campbell – film TV (1995) *Mio figlio è innocente'' (Not Our Son), regia di Michael Ray Rhodes – film TV (1995) *''My Antonia, regia di Joseph Sargent – film TV (1995) *Legacy of Sin: The William Coit Story, regia di Steven Schachter – film TV (1995) *Oltre i limiti'' (The Outer Limits) – serie TV, episodio 2x13 (1996) *''Homicide, Life on the Street'' – serie TV, episodio 5x16 (1997) *''The Christmas Wish, regia di Ian Barry – film TV (1998) *Giovanna d'Arco, regia di Christian Duguay – film TV (1999) *Stark Raving Mad'' – serie TV, 22 episodi (1999-2000) *''Will & Grace'' – serie TV, episodio 2x20 (2000) *''Son of the Beach'' – serie TV, episodio 2x05 (2001) *''L'abito da sposa'' (The Wedding Dress), regia di Sam Pillsbury – film TV (2001) *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street in Concert, regia di Lonny Price – film TV (2001) *Ed'' – serie TV, episodio 2x06 (2001) *''Il tocco di un angelo'' (Touched by an Angel) – serie TV, episodio 8x16 (2002) *''Boomtown'' – serie TV, episodio 1x11 (2003) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' – serie TV, episodio 4x03 (2004) *''Numb3rs'' – serie TV, episodio 1x05 (2005) *''Jack & Bobby'' – serie TV, episodio 1x17 (2005) *''Miracolo di Natale'' (The Christmas Blessing), regia di Karen Arthur – film TV (2005) *''How I Met Your Mother - Alla fine arriva mamma'' (How I Met Your Mother) – serie TV, 160 episodi (2005-in corso) – Barney Stinson *''Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog'' – webserie, webisodi 1x01-1x02-1x03 (2008) *''Sesamo apriti'' (Sesame Street) – serie TV, episodio 39x02 (2008) *''Glee'' – serie TV, episodio 1x19 (2010) *''The 64th Annual Tony Awards (2010)'' *''The 65th Annual Tony Awards (2011)'' *''The 66th Annual Tony Awards (2012)'' Doppiaggio http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Neil_Patrick_Harris&action=edit&section=6 modifica *''I Simpson, serie animata, episodio 3x04 "Bart l'assassino" (1991) *The Golden Blaze, regia di Bryon E. Carson (2005) *Justice League: The New Frontier, regia di Dave Bullock (2008) *Piovono polpette'' (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), regia di Phil Lord e Chris Miller (2009) *''Beyond All Boundaries, regia di David Briggs - cortometraggio (2009) *Batman: Under the Red Hood, regia di Brandon Vietti (2010) *Cani & gatti - La vendetta di Kitty'' (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore), regia di Brad Peyton (2010) *''Capitan Planet e i Planeteers'' (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) – serie TV, episodio 3x11 (1992) *''Static Shock'' – serie TV, episodio 1x12 (2001) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' – serie TV, episodio 1x20 (2001) *''Justice League Unlimited'' – serie TV, episodi 1x16-1x17 (2002) *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' – serie TV, 13 episodi (2003) *''Me, Eloise'' – serie TV, (2006) *''I Griffin'' (Family Guy) – serie TV, episodi 5x16-7x16 (2007-2009) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' – serie TV, episodio 1x25 (2009) *''Robot Chicken'' – serie TV, episodi 4x14-4x16 (2009) *''Carrie Underwood: An All-Star Holiday Special, regia di Nigel Lythgoe e Adam Shankman - film TV (2009) *Yes, Virginia, regia di Pete Circuitt - film TV (2009) *I pinguini di Madagascar'' (The Penguins of Madagascar) – serie TV, episodio 1x30 (2010) *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' – videogioco, Spider-Man (Versione Amazing) (2010) Teatro http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Neil_Patrick_Harris&action=edit&section=7 modifica Neil Patrick Harris in un ritratto del2003*''Rent, di Jonathan Larson. 2nd National Tour-LA di San Diego (1997) *Romeo and Juliet, di William Shakespeare, Old Globe Theatre di San Diego (1998) *Sweeney Todd, di Stephen Sondheim, San Francisco Symphony Orchestra concert version (2001) *Proof, di David Auburn, Broadway (2002) *Cabaret, di Joe Masteroff, musical Broadway (2003) *Assassins, di Stephen Sondheim, musical Broadway (2004) *Tick, Tick... Boom!, Menier Chocolate Factory di Londra (2005) *All My Sons, di Arthur Miller, Geffen Playhouse di Los Angeles (2006) *Amadeus, di Peter Shaffer, Hollywood Bowl di Los Angeles (2006) *Company, di Stephen Sondheim, New York Philharmonic Concert Version (2011)'' Categoria:Attori Categoria:Attori LGBT Categoria:Guest Stars Categoria:Attori Maschi